


it's quite uncomedic

by cadeus (orphan_account)



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, scp 035 and 049 walk into a room and talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cadeus
Summary: there's really nothing to say





	it's quite uncomedic

Exhaling slowly the anomaly let himself work,  his hands escaping him as he lost himself to muscle memory.  It was a horrible habit but not one he had been able to break in the years he had been working his line of work.   Although that was often mentioned similar to how a retired assassin would mention their line of work his was much the opposite.  He was a healer, a scientist,  a doctor and while he technically did have blood on his hands,  it really was for the greater good of the world.   The pestilence  (he often spat the name) was still about despite his progress,  hence the severity of his work.  He was best to be left uninterrupted,  that went without a doubt.   
  
His hands were shaking from a strain he wasn't sure should exist by the time he had set down his scalpel,  by then he had no choice but to call it a day.   He spent the next hour or so cleaning up what he had worked on with such careful dedication,  every little reaction the deceased gave him being noted.  His memory always had been exceptional and he was never one to let such a talent go to waste.  No,  he took note of every small detail regardless of whether he was aware he was even doing so.    
  
Taking a seat on his bed -he had been given it after some scientist deemed it cruel to deny him the luxury- he positioned himself to be face up with his back to the bed.   With his inability to take his mask off  laying on his side was a risk at best,  and laying on his stomach was completely out of the question.   He was not willing to throw away the one thing protecting him from the pestilence so well without a second thought.  The mere thought of doing something so cruel had him obviously distressed,  which wasn't to say was a surprise to him.  
  
Sleep never came to him easily,  it was one of many down sides to the gifts he had been granted all those years ago.   He could argue that he had always been the sort to never sleep  that would involve him acknowledging the white lies he peppered everywhere to make his assumed  immortality  easier to cope with.  They never worked however,  often leaving him much more lonely than he had been prior to discussing this sort of thing to himself.   Not that he ever minded,  he was able to think over these things with someone he knew he could trust,  someone who knew him both inside and out.  That in itself was a much bigger relief than one would initially assume.    
  
. . .  
  
Opening his eyes the anomaly was quick to get to his feet,  sirens indicated what he -although really unable to admit it to himself-  had been hoping for.  Human subjects would offer much quicker progress than the various animals had.  Grabbing his journal with gloved hands he was fast to pack the essentials.  These were the things that he really could not afford to ever -under any circumstances- loose or have stolen.   To his surprise -but not unwelcomed-  he wasn't facing the door or a D-class rather,  and instead was facing the familiar mask of a corrosive scp.   He hadn't expected it he couldn't find himself to be surprised at all.   Had he not been wearing the mask that he was he might've cracked a grin or even hugged the keter class.  He did not such thing however and instead nodded towards him offering the french greeting he often defaulted to.     
  
_**Hello old friend**_. That was what he had been gifted as a response and without question he was embracing the host that the comedy/tragedy mask had gotten his hands on.  It wasn't a surprise at all.  The few times 035 hadn't gotten his hands on a host were times he had opted out of a breach.  Those times were rare,  saved for occasions where he wished to stay on good terms with the facility.   Letting go to take a step back,  he took another glance back at his residence before granting his attention to the masked man once again.    
  
_Shall we head out?  Time really is of the essence here._  
  
Not at all to his surprise he was not gifted a verbal response he had been hoping for.  Although he would never admit it out loud he  _had_  missed his friend.  They often got caught up in a dance,  stepping around each other,  never meeting accidentally and always stepping away as quickly as they came together.   It was a simple routine by now but one he often enjoyed quite a bit.  It was simply.. disappointing to find something seemed to bother his friend,  not in the sense that he expected things to always be perfect but this was quite the bump in the trail.    
  
Wordlessly following the keter class he was careful to keep out of view of any guards - the only instance being one that a gentle touch on the shoulder had done well to fix-  their steps were light and quick only stopping to duck into a currently empty room.    _What is it that plagues your mind?_ He found himself speaking without meaning to, taking the hand of his friends host still without really having a reason to.    _I understand that this is not ideal but friend,  you need to speak when something haunts you._  He spoke again gently smoothing his thumb over the knuckles not worrying about taking any sort of damage,  he hadn't before, he wouldn't now.    
  
**_We are wasting our time here doctor,  we have potential for much more than this._**  035 frowned as he spoke moving over to a desk before pulling himself up on to the surface to sit as one might sit on a kitchen counter as their spouse cooks.   _ **Everyone here is dedicated to leaving but we're wasting our efforts like this,  there are enough of us to take over and yet here we are.  Sitting gods some humans decided to play with.**_  His expression shifted once again to a much less amused one as he watched the doctor.  He didn't blame the doctor but sitting back did not sit well with him nearly as much as it did with any of the others.    
  
The doctor paused,  frowning at the thesis his colleague of sorts had presented him with.  He wasn't wrong in the slightest but it was not something he found himself wanting to think about often at all.    _Well,  I suppose that is a bit of an issue isn't it?_  He laughed softly at that despite a lack of humor behind what he said.  Moving to stand across from his good friend he folded his arms,  content on watching 035 as he spoke.   _You are disappointed then, in the wasted potential?  Or are you longing for something you cannot be given here?_ He frowned from under the  mask himself longing for a way to be able to help him.   _I does... make sense,  yes._  
  
**_You think we should accept this?  Doctor you can't possibly think this is what we all need._**  
  
And yet here the doctor was thinking exactly that.  Frowning softly as he found himself to do often,  he shook his head.   _I think this is best for a lot of us.  Us? We could handle the outside world.  Together we would have a much better chance  at defeating the plague so many of them are ill ridden by.  I realize it is not what you want but we can't afford to make another attempt without a plan._ He nodded to himself this time before offering a light gesture of indecisiveness.   He believed in what he had said and yet there was an aching feeling low in his chest that he could not begin to decipher.  
  
_**I feel inclined to agree with you Doctor as much as I don't enjoy it.  They are smart and have picked up on our mistakes as quickly as we have made them.**_  
  
And yet standing here in front of 035 he had to wonder if the both very comedic and tragic mask was at fault for how he was feeling just now.  

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly a result of me not having the motivation to write an essay, thanks for giving it a read


End file.
